


【佩羅斯佩羅】偽善者

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Hate to Love, therianthropy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 你的善意，朦朧又虛偽。
Relationships: Charlotte Perospero/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【佩羅斯佩羅】偽善者

**Author's Note:**

> *有私設  
> *ooc見諒  
> *這是前傳，後傳是下一章（有肉劇情😉）

火焰，紅光，濃煙。尖叫，奔跑，跌倒。血液，屍體，絕望。

卡特莉愣愣的看著眼前這一切，在染上血色與腥味的猛烈大光的光暈下，無助地緩緩跪在地上。

平常靈活地抖動的貓耳朵此刻耷下來，總是擺來擺去的貓尾巴也毫無活力地垂下，摻雜了橘紅色的晶瑩淚珠掛在眼眶，可被淚水刷洗過的黃綠色眸子卻失去光芒。她只是無神地望著前方，望著地上的同類，他們失去光澤的毛髮沾滿了血液。

沒了，什麼都……沒了……內心只是不斷地重覆著這句。

叩，叩，叩，鞋跟敲在地上的聲音逐漸靠近。叩，叩，叩，腳步聲停下。

接著傳來的是一把男性聲線，那人笑了笑，語氣優雅卻又暗藏冷冽地說：

「嗯？還遺留了一隻小花貓在這呢，Perolin。」

卡特莉只是訥訥的，動作一幀一幀地把頭轉過去，看著高高瘦瘦、戴著紅黃色相間的禮帽、身穿明黃色大衣的男子。猩紅的長舌頭舔了舔手裏的粉紫色糖果手杖，暗紅色眸子看著她這副失神的樣子，像是愉悅地瞇了瞇。

「這座島嶼只剩下你了呢……該怎樣做？」他似是喃喃自語，又似是說給她聽「還是將帶回去給媽媽當伴手禮吧，畢竟你的種族也挺罕見。」

男人的說話聲像是波浪一樣，時而離她很近、拂過耳邊，卻又時而離她很遠、聽不清他在說什麼。

卡特莉最後的感知，就是粉色糖漿沿著身軀攀爬而上，蓋過雙腿、雙手、嘴巴、鼻子、耳朵。視覺在被糖漿蒙上變得彎曲前一刻，是男人彎起眸子，嘴角勾起一抹笑容，以及一句：

「睡一覺吧，Perolin。」

隨後意識墜進漆黑的冰窟之中。

-

沙沙，沙沙。竊竊私語，竊竊私語。竊笑，竊笑。

嗯……好吵。眉頭微微蹙起，緊閉的雙眼微微睜開，快速眨動了幾下，略為扭曲旋轉的水平視線變為正常，卡特莉從涼涼的地板坐起來，只是當打算環繞四周時剛聽到一把女士的笑聲：

「Ma ma ma ma，你終於醒了嗎。」

「！」耳朵與尾巴立刻豎起，她立刻扭轉身，弓起背，警惕地望向聲源處。

比常人體型龐大好幾倍的女人坐在皇座上，粉色長捲髮正隨著她的動作而擺動，手裏正拿著一塊布滿奶油的蛋糕。她將它拋進唇上塗了殷紅色濃密口紅的嘴裏，嘴巴一開一合的，蛋糕在無情的咀嚼下變得殘缺不全。

甜食的味道像是使她心情愉悅，手拿過一塊又一塊的蛋糕，將它們送進永不滿足的胃裏。她從享用茶點中分出一些注意力，金眸隨意地掃向卡特莉那邊。

「獸人……真是個讓人費力尋找的種族。」觀察過後她給了一個這樣的評論「找你們的居住地竟然要花我這麼多時間。」

「閉嘴……」嘶嘶聲從喉嚨湧出來，貓耳與尾巴的深褐色毛髮全豎起。卡特莉的黃綠色貓瞳緊盯著眼前的饕餮女王，露出尖尖的牙齒，低聲說道。

「哼，還真是一隻小花貓。」她嗤笑了一聲「即使在虛張聲勢也是這麼弱小。」

附近被灌溉了靈魂的甜食傢俬像是聽到女主人的嘲諷，也一起嘲笑起來。

卡特莉咬了咬牙，沒反駁。

獸類第六感直覺在告訴自己，她根本不夠格和眼前人對打，大概對方一掌拍過來她就應該沒命了……這個老女人倒是沒說錯。

「你的種族已經滅絕了。」她又將另一種甜點丟進嘴裏「只剩下你。」

卡特莉沒出聲回應。她見此也只是扯起嘴角繼續說「但我想要你的種族，所以我要把你許配給我兒子。」

「什麼！？」卡特莉忍不住大喊出聲。

「據說獸人與其他種族產生出來的孩子會比純血的更強大……就試試看吧，Ma ma ma ma！」她笑了幾聲，隨即揚聲喊道「進來吧，佩羅斯佩羅。」

「是，媽媽。」

後方的門被打開，卡特莉也跟著扭過頭，當看清來人時，獸瞳瞬間縮成細縫。

是他，那個將她帶來這裏的男人！

「她既然是你帶來的，那我也順便將她許配給你，沒有問題吧？」

「當然沒有，Perolin。」

「婚禮那些細節我會叫蒙多爾他們弄，那你們就相處一下吧，Ma ma ma ma。」

「好的。」

佩羅斯佩羅露出一個笑容回應，隨即向從他進來便一直緊盯著他、對他呲牙咧嘴的某人伸出那隻沒握著糖果手杖的手。他微微彎身，像是很平和地笑問「要我幫忙嗎？」

「……」卡特莉盯著眼前掌心向上，向她發出邀請的手，一手拍開。下一秒又向他揚起尖牙，發出像是貓咪威脅別人時的咕嚕聲，奔跑出去。

「真是一隻頑皮的小花貓呢，Perolin。」佩羅斯佩羅撫上被拍開的手，低下眼簾像是無奈地笑說。

「Ma ma ma ma，看來你要花多點時間去馴服她。」坐在皇座上看了這短短幾秒戲的饕餮女王笑了幾聲，和自家兒子調侃了一句話。

「……是呢。」他看著抱怨被人猛力推開很痛的大門，附和了自家母親的話。

他們心知肚明，那孩子已經逃不出萬國、逃不出夏洛特家族的掌心了。

-

婚禮當天，卡特莉不情願地被萬國的女僕們換上了純白婚紗。其設計也體貼地考慮到獸人特有動物尾巴和耳朵，因此她穿上去時，貓耳朵和尾巴沒有感受到束縛感，感覺不太難受。

然而不難受，並不代表會接受。

整場婚禮，她幾乎惡狠狠地緊皺眉頭，明明是新娘卻是一副要砸場的樣子，不過在場的人們卻沒多大反應，該祝賀的還是要祝賀，所有人都是笑意迎迎。

夏洛特家族的婚禮只不過是走一個過場而已，當事人意願怎樣都沒所謂。只要是在偉大航路混的人，都很清楚這種事……所以新娘的意願，並不重要。

現在新娘新郎站到蛋糕的最高點——用白色巧克力搭建而成教堂上，俯視著下面為他們送上像是祝福意味的鼓掌。

「別靠近我！」卡特莉感覺到手臂上有西服擦過的觸感，立刻挪開幾步，狠狠地瞪著自己的未來丈夫說道。

揚起似真似假笑容的佩羅斯佩羅聞言頓了一下，扭過頭看著身旁即將成為自己妻子的少女。

深褐色的中長髮經過女僕們的打理，此刻乖巧地貼在臉側和後背。有著虎皮紋的耳朵微微垂下，和頭頂成了一條水平線。大大的貓瞳死盯著他，尾巴不耐煩地大幅度擺動。手裏的花束被她捏得死死的，力度大像在捏死仇人一樣。

如果說毛皮族是動物混合了一些人類的特徵，那麼獸人族就是和他們相反——是人類混合了一些動物的特徵。

卡特莉擁有人類的外貌，只是耳朵變成尖尖的貓耳、長出了一條毛茸茸的尾巴還有尖尖的牙齒而已。

也許性格和行為都像一隻小貓咪。佩羅斯佩羅看著她對自己呲牙咧嘴，警戒心極強的樣子，內心補上了這個想法。

他順從她的話，和她保持了一段不遠不近的距離，繼續維持得體的笑容完成這場彩紙紛飛、充滿砂糖甜味的婚禮。

罷了，反正她也逃離不出去，稍微縱容一下也未嘗不可，對待小花貓這種小動物態度可不能過於強硬呢，Perolin。

-

「我不要和你睡！」

從換上婚紗、進行婚禮、婚禮完結、客人離開，到現在換下婚紗、踏入房間，洗澡過後的這一刻，卡特莉終於爆發了。她立刻竄到距離床邊有一段距離的沙發，蹲在上面瞪大眼睛地看著他，大聲說道。

「還在抗拒麼？小花貓。」佩羅斯佩羅將糖果手杖放在書桌旁，他坐在床上，翹起腿，手肘撐在支起的大腿上，掌手托著下巴，笑瞇瞇地問她。

「我叫卡特莉不是小花貓！」

「好，好，卡特莉。」見她好像更暴躁了，佩羅斯佩羅聽從她的話回應，態度縱容得像是撫摸安慰著一隻炸毛小貓一樣。

他重覆問剛才的話「你該清楚你自己的情況吧？你是不可能逃出這裏，你知道的。」

「……閉嘴！」

停頓了幾秒，卡特莉喊出這麼一句，然而她內心很清楚這兩個字是多麼的虛張聲勢，多麼的蒼白無力。

舉起婚禮前的那段時間，她不是沒試過逃跑，但每次都是失敗告終，永遠會被眼前人抓住衣服後領提起來，猶如捏著貓咪的後頸肉一樣。他那副笑瞇瞇虛偽的樣子總叫她想伸出尖尖的指甲抓爛它——正如此刻，她仍想這麼做。

當然，反攻對方這種事她也做過，正所謂「寧為玉碎，不作瓦全」，她想著大不了雙方抱著一起死。只是她把事情想得太簡單，沒想到對方實力比自己強一大截，輕輕鬆鬆的避過自己的攻擊，還用糖漿固定自己的動作，氣得她牙癢癢的，後來才知道他其實是四皇，夏洛特家族的長子。

怪不得他這麼強。她默默想著，同時也在內心埋怨自己為什麼不愛打聽偉大航路上的事，現在真是逃也不行，打也不行，死局。但縱使如此，她亦不打算當一個傀儡，乖乖的聽他們的話。

是他們滅了自己的種族，她是絕不可能和他們交好。絕不，絕不會交好。

愈想愈氣，卡特莉又弓背起來死盯著坐在床上的男人，喉嚨發出了低沉的咕嚕聲。

佩羅斯佩羅見此，只是輕嘆了一口氣，首次在她面前收起了笑容，似是安慰，卻又似是冷酷地告訴她殘忍的事實：

「弱肉強食，一直通用在偉大航路上，你該清楚的，Perolin。」

「！……嗯……」卡特莉緊鎖眉頭，嘴巴張開像是想大聲反駁卻又想不出該說什麼。

「……晚了，先睡吧。」他率先移開視線，關掉懸掛在天花板上的吊燈，被暖色調燈光籠罩著的房間瞬間被黑暗吞噬，變得漆黑一片「晚安了，Perolin。」

「……哼！」卡特莉大聲地冷哼一聲，隨即也躺在沙發上，雙手抱住自己的雙腿，尾巴圈著自己，感受著變得寂靜下來的空氣和氣氛，也漸漸閉上眼睛。

好冷。

-

「……」

卡特莉看著蓋在身上的被子，捏起它，第不知道多少次的皺起眉頭，內心一言難盡。

「醒了？」

一把熟悉的聲音將她注意力拉回來，視線從被子移向同居了三個月有多的男人，有些悶悶的回應「嗯。」

「要一起吃早餐嗎？」

「……嗯。」

卡特莉將叉子插盤子裏的食物，遞進嘴裏。她訥訥的像機械一樣重覆咀嚼咬碎的動作，直至它們變成碎塊糊狀才吞進胃裏。

味道好像挺好，但她沒將注意力分在這裏。她現在滿心都在專注思考坐在對面用餐的男人身上。

為什麼他對自己這麼好……明明這三個月內她都是天天黑著臉對他，整天用著一副「我恨不得用爪子抓爛你笑臉」的樣子來看著他……他們就差沒正式開戰對打。

但為什麼自己每次睡醒，總發現身上蓋著一張薄薄的暖被子，每次惡言相向時他總是一笑置之，有時候還會說一些像是安慰開解她的莫名其妙話——為什麼他對自己這麼好。

偽善，一定是這樣。卡特莉不斷地重覆默念。

沒錯，就是偽善！她才不上鉤！

「怎麼？難道食物裏沒加貓薄荷，你覺得不好吃嗎，Perolin？」

「才不是！！！」卡特莉聞言立刻炸毛大吼。看著對方因自己的反應而勾起嘴角時，她更是氣得臉紅「你住口別笑！！」

**_她回想起某天自己在房間吃著女僕送來的食物，當用叉子將意大利麵捲成一圈塞進嘴裏時，竟覺得它和以往的不一樣，美味至極，甚至還有強烈吸引她繼續吃下去的巨大誘惑。_ **

**_她吃得十分歡快，連房門被人推開，那人交叉著手側身倚在門邊看著她快速消滅意大利麵，大快朵頤的樣子也不知道。_ **

**_正當將最後一口、捲滿意大利麵的叉子塞進嘴裏，快樂的從盤子上抬頭時，她看見某人不知道笑瞇瞇盯了她多久的模樣，她差點把嘴裏還叼著的意大利麵噴出來。_ **

**_「好吃嗎？」他搖了搖手裏的小瓶子，笑著問她。_ **

**_她瞇起眼睛仔細地看，隨即瞳孔縮小「你為什麼會有這東西！」_ **

**_「據說貓咪很喜歡貓薄荷，原來是真的啊，Perolin。」他看著瓶子裏的綠色葉片，哼笑幾聲，愉悅地說。_ **

**_「給我！」_ **

**_「不給呢，kufufufufu。」_ **

「看來還是加了貓薄荷比較好吃，那下次我叫廚師他們添加下去吧，Perolin。」佩羅斯佩羅帶著調侃笑意的一句話將卡特莉沉淪在回憶的思緒拉回現實。

「閉嘴！」卡特莉雙手拍在桌子上，手裏握著的刀叉撞到桌上，發出丁鈴噹啷的聲音。她不滿地說「別以為我會和你好好的融合相處下去！」

佩羅斯佩羅只是盯著她看一會兒，輕嘆一聲沒回覆。

本是歡快的氣氛因她的話又再次變得沉重起來，壓得她難受又辛苦，甚至還隱隱的產生了一種莫名想哭的情緒。

「我去做事，你慢慢吃吧。」他站起來，拿過放在一旁的糖果手杖，對她說道「記得別亂跑出其他島嶼。」

卡特莉冷哼一聲作回應。聽到鞋跟敲打地面的聲音逐漸遠去，她重新將視線放回盤子上。

「……」她盯著裏面的食物許久，才將它們全掃進嘴裏。

變涼了，不好吃。她內心默默念道。

還有，為什麼他又在叮嚀保護她了，偽善者。

-

那傢伙，還沒回來。

卡特莉盤腿坐在沙發上，看著床褥上空無一人，輕皺起眉頭，尾巴在左右擺動，內心微妙地想著。

平時很早回來的不是麼？怎麼今天都快凌晨了還沒回來，很多東西做嗎他。

……不對，她為什麼在關心他！明明只是個偽善者！

卡特莉有些煩躁地撓頭，髮型撓得一團糟她也沒管。最後她放棄糾結，就這麼頂著亂糟糟的髮型直接倒在沙發上入睡，閉上眼睛前一秒，視線下意識地往緊閉的門掃過去。

……

**_浮浮沉沉的，壓抑又冰冷。紅色，紅色，紅色，滿眼都是明亮的紅色。下半身陷入了血紅色沼澤，移動不了。赤色植物沿著身邊爬攀而上，像手一樣。窒息，窒息，好難受。掛在上空的明月很圓，很亮。它會用皎潔的白光來救我嗎？_ **

「……！」卡特莉猛然驚醒。臉頰濕濕的，她用指尖輕輕拭走水漬，才後知發覺自己又流淚，又做惡夢了。

當她打算重新入睡時，驀然發現自己頭下枕著的質感好像變了。有些光滑感，軟軟的，又有微微暖意，像是枕著一件衣服上、某人的大腿上一樣。頭上好像有一隻手，有一下沒一下的摸著自己的頭絲，像是梳理好自己剛才弄亂的髮型。

終於意識到誰在做這種事了，視線猛然往上移，映入眼簾的就是她剛才一直在想，為什麼還沒回來的某個男人。

他像是感覺到她的視線，目光從書本上的文字移到她身上，他看著在昏暗的空間下反而很明亮的黃綠色貓瞳，微瞇起眼睛，唇畔彎出一個弧度，問「醒了？Perolin。」

她應該一下子坐起來並立刻離遠他，本該是這樣的。卡特莉內心這樣說道。

但她實際上卻什麼都沒做，只是繼續保持枕在他大腿上的動作，有些悶聲地回應「嗯。」

「做惡夢了？」

「……嗯。」

接著雙方沒再說話，再次流淌著沉默。

卡特莉不知道她為什麼沒有從這個男人身上離開的想法，反而是繼續待著，明明她應該很討厭他才是，然而對方身上的暖意卻隔著衣服，淡淡的、又源源不絕的、像波浪一樣，一陣又一陣的傳過來給她。

理智告訴她應該遠離這個男人，但是犁鼻器卻在告訴她，她現在所嗅到的氣味——眼前撫摸著她髮絲的男人的氣息使她安心，使她好像可以獲得了這幾個月來，首個可以安寧、沉穩的深層睡眠……犁鼻器是動物用來感知外界氣味的器官，這東西不會騙人。

明明只是個偽善者。她內心又在重覆這句話了，可這次這句話卻顯得很虛弱，敵對性不強。

「晚了，睡一覺吧，Perolin。」佩羅斯佩羅視線沒離開過書本，他只是掀翻下一頁，頭也沒低下來說道。

又來了，和一開始相見時說了一樣的話。

卡特莉低下眼簾，看著皎潔的圓月透過窗戶的玻璃，照射到地面上，沒出聲回應。

最後她只是闔上雙眼，頭微微蹭了蹭他的衣服，像是貓咪蹭人一樣，陷入平和的黑暗。

明明只是個偽善者而已，為什麼卻能將她從壓抑，從噩夢中解救出來呢。

……放在她頭頂上的手好溫暖。

End


End file.
